A Spin on Fate
by Vozana666
Summary: Dexter goes to a crime scene, and everything seems normal, until he can't sleep. He begins to realise its because of a young boy he is worried about; Harry Potter. After this. Twist and turns hit his life that he never expected. (Hexter (Harry Potter/Dexter Morgan) MALExMALE, strong themes)
1. Chapter 1

A Spin On Fate.

Chapter One.

**_Disclaimer: Okay. I don't own Dexter or Harry Potter. I just like to use them every now and then._**

**_In this story, Debra is Lieutenant, Harrison isn't around, Rita is alive and it's got my fucked up twists in it. If you know me as an author, welcome back to another of my odd creations. If you're new welcome and you're allowed to leave with your complimentary straight jacket at any time._**

**__****(***)**

My name is Dexter. Dexter Morgan. And even if I seem like a normal man with normal values, I have a different sort of hunger in my veins, the sort of hunger that isn't just for Miami's famous pork sandwiches (one of my favourite things to eat.)

I have a hunger to kill.

I was 'born' with what I like to call a dark passenger. My foster father, Harry, said that the darkness got into me too early. Because of this; I have the urge to kill.

My foster father, however, trained me to use my dark passenger for good and not evil. He also taught me how to not get caught and the rules of my position.

Harry's code.

And it's the only thing that has saved me on numerous occasions.

**(***)**

'Dexter! Come on, fucking open up!'

That would be my foul mouthed sister, Debra. She's technically my foster sister. But it's all the same to me.

'It's about time!' Debra exclaimed as I open the door to let her in.

'Sorry Deb,' I say, rubbing a small amount of sleep out of my eye, 'slept a little late last night.'

Deb rolled her eyes and went straight for the fridge, grabbing out the bottle of juice and drinking from the bottle, 'oh well; we- hold on a sec,' Deb grabbed her ringing phone from her pocket and answered, 'Lieutenant Morgan speaking.'

I waited patiently as Debra took the call.

'Right; we'll be there.'

Deb hung up the phone and smiled at me.

'We've got a mother fucking crime scene!'

**(***)**

'Batista! What we got?'

Angel Batista smiled as Deb walked up to him, 'we got a floater in the pool and a big mess upstairs!'

'How big?' Deb asked.

'And why am I here?' I asked.

Batista frowned, 'the mess upstairs is all yours, Dex.'

I nodded and walked into the house, looking for a set of stairs.

No stairs.

'Over here Dexter!'

I turn around the see Vincent Masuka standing in a lift, a grin on his face.

'These bitches were rich!'

'Were.'

Masuka frowned, 'yeah...right.'

**(***)**

'She died from the head wound is my bet,' I say to Masuka.

Masuka nodded, 'then our floater decided to kill himself in the pool.'

'Well; that's my guess.'

Masuka sighed, 'I'll be back, I gotta go check on the kid!'

I frown, 'kid?'

'Yeah, the survivor. Found him in here earlier. He may have witnessed his mothers murder.

Like me, I think to myself.

**(***)**

'Dex,' Masuka walked in, I had just finished doing the blood work when he did, 'I need you to keep an eye on the kid while I go test these results back at the lab.'

I nodded and got up as Masuka led me towards the room where the child was being held.

I walk into the room and the child is sitting in the middle of the floor, looking scared, covered in blood.

Like I had been.

I turned around and I'm about to ask what the kids name is, but Masuka is gone.

I turned back to the child who is looking at me now, the green eyes no longer looking scared. Looking more relieved than anything.

'What's your name?' I ask nicely, attempting not to scare the child too much.

The boy shrugs his shoulders and mutters a name, 'Harry.'

I smile and Harry smiles back at me, feeling more comfortable now.

'How old are you Harry?'

'I'm five,' Harry answers, 'five and a half.'

Before I can say anything else, Deb walks in, looking relieved.

'Phew; I thought Masuka had just left the kid in here by himself,' she said, giving a sigh of relief, 'we're done here, so, if you're ready.'

I nod and turn back to Harry again.

'You going to come with us?' Deb asks in a sweet voice, it's very rare you hear it.

Harry doesn't answer, he just looks at me, asking if it's okay to answer with his eyes.

I nod at him.

'Yes,' Harry says, he holds out his hand which Debra grabs softly as she helps the little boy up and they walk out of the room together. I grab my kit and leave behind them.

**(***)**

'So did you see who killed your mother Harry?' Angel Batista asked the young boy in front of him.

'She's not my mummy...' Harry said, I was sitting next to the little boy in the interrogation room. He refused to talk to anyone unless he was with me.

'Then who is she?' Batista asked.

'She's my Aunt Petunia,' Harry said, 'my mummy died when I was a baby...'

I looked at Batista and he looked back at me, we were both unsure what to ask next, we were in shock I guess you could say.

'Where's your Dad then?' Debra asked, walking into the room.

Harry bit his lip and looked at me, I nodded to him, telling him it was okay to answer, as if I were his lawyer.

'My Dad is dead.'

Debra sighed, 'great, we've got a mother fucking orphan.'

Harry looked confused, 'what's a mother fucking orphan?'

Batista turned away trying not to laugh as Debra slapped a hand to her face.

All I could so is worry about what was going to happen to Harry after all of this.

**(***)**

****For the next few nights, I don't get much sleep. And I know it's all because of Harry. I'll admit it. I'm worried.

I never worry about people. The only thing I worry about is me getting caught.

But suddenly thoughts of this boy have been filling my mind. Maybe...maybe it's because in a way we are so alike.

After having Harry confess to his parents deaths, he told us that he had been living with his Aunt and Uncle since he was one and how they had treated him horribly ever since.

Maybe his Aunt and Uncle are better off dead.

Because they would have eventually been on my list.

**(***)**

****I'm tired.

I can't kill or plan to kill when I'm tired. I can't think.

I'm sitting in front of my laptop, forehead resting against my left palm...I've been like this for the last twenty minutes. I can't focus on what I'm doing.

I don't even know what I'm doing.

**(***)**

Debra is worried about me and suggests that I go and see a counsellor. I don't want to, but Debra has enough stress on her plate without having to worry about me. So, after some thought and a few arguments, I allow her to set up an appointment for me with her counsellor.

Truth is; she had already set up an appointment for me before I had agreed.

That's Debra for you.

**(***)**

'Good morning Dexter.'

I don't say anything back, I just smile. I don't believe there's such a thing as being too tired to keep up a civilised conversation. But if such things exists; this would be it.

'So, you're sister says you're constantly exhausted. That you're not sleeping properly,' the counsellor says, sitting down with a notepad and pen, 'feel free to tell me why?'

I shrug, how do you explain to someone that a little boy is keeping you up at night without sounding like a sexual predator?

'I...' I sighed, 'I'm worried about this little boy...his name his Harry and-.'

'And he's the victim of your latest case,' the counsellor said, 'yes, I've heard all about that case from Debra.'

I nod.

'What are you worried about?'

I look at her stunned, what isn't there to worry about?

'He hasn't got any other relatives to take him in,' I say, 'his Aunt and Uncle were murdered as well as his Mum and Dad...'

'Who is taking care of him at the moment?'

'At the moment he's sleeping in my sister's office,' I say, sinking lower into my chair, 'we're hoping he may remember something about the killer or killers.'

The counsellor looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, 'Dexter, how are you with children?'

I shrug, 'good I guess...'

'Have you ever wanted a child?'

I shrug again. It would be hard to keep control of a kid and continue with my extra curricular activities.

'I have a suggestion that would help you sleep at nights,' the counsellor said, tapping her chin softly with her pen, 'if you're willing to hear it.'

I nod.

'Adoption. Adopt Harry Potter.'

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I'LL UPLOAD CHAPTERS FASTER IF YOU DO!

~Vozana666~ (Beta'd by DeathlyCarrots)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Spin On Fate.**

**Chapter Two.**

'What the _fuck_ are you planning Dex?'

I shrug, 'what do you mean?'

'Guys don't randomly go out and adopt _kids_!' Debra exclaimed, 'especially when they've shown no previous interest in having any.'

I just sit there.

'Well?'

'I'm worried,' I say, 'I'm worried about the kid so I'm doing something about it. I can keep an eye on Harry; I can protect him!'

Debra smiles, 'don't tell me you're going to grow a _heart_ now Dex.'

'I wouldn't bet on it.'

**(***)**

It takes a few weeks, a bit faster than usual however for Harry to be allowed to come home with me. Harry's excited. He explained that he trusts me more than anyone.

I think he's insane.

I unlock the door to my apartment and let Harry walk in first, he instantly runs into the lounge room and sits on the couch, seeming content.

Deb follows me inside the apartment and smiles at Harry sitting on the couch.

'Question Dex.'

'Yeah?'

'Where's Harry going to sleep?'

I raise an eyebrow at her, 'I told you. I'll sleep on the couch and he can sleep in my room.'

'That isn't going to work.'

'Why not?'

'Every child needs to be _near_ their parent on their first day in a new house,' she says as if it's a matter of fact, 'and considering he's an _adopted_ child, he'll need even more time to make himself comfortable. I'd suggest you both sleep in your bed tonight. So he knows you're there.'

**(***)**

I wont lie. My arm has fallen asleep.

Harry's head is on my arm and I'm attempting to sleep. I'm still a little worried about Harry. I knew the worry wouldn't die down straight away. That it would without a doubt last awhile.

Which means only a few more sleepless nights to go.

**(***)**

Sure enough, after a few weeks I'm fine. My sleeping habits are back to normal despite the fact that I have a little boy who likes to kick in his sleep in my bed with me. During work Angel's sister sometimes babysits him. Other times, I take him to work with me seeing as he nearly knows everyone there by now.

Tonight however Rita has asked to see me and so Jamie has to take care of Harry a few extra hours.

'It's fine Dexter!' Jamie insists, 'I haven't got anything planned tonight anyway.'

I nod and once again thank Jamie for helping out before I say good bye to Harry, jump in my car and leave.

**(***)**

Rita wasn't too sure when I told her I was going to adopt Harry. She didn't know how well Harry would take to Cody, Cody being one and a half years younger than him.

I haven't introduced Harry to Rita, Astor and Cody yet. Which Rita is pretty peeved about.

'When are you going to bring Harry over?'

'I don't know...when he settles down.'

'It's been two weeks now, I'm sure he's ready to visit other people.'

I don't know how to respond to that.

'Wouldn't you like Harry to have friends?'

'Of course!' I exclaim.

'Well, bring him over next weekend!' Rita says, I nod and say nothing more.

**(***)**

Harry meets Astor and Cody.

Towards the end of the day Astor is complaining about Harry hurting Cody. Cody is sporting a cut on his cheek.

I'm hoping that it really wasn't Harry when I know for a fact that it was.

'It was an accident Dexter, I'm sure Harry didn't mean it.'

'Either way,' I say, coming out of the back seat of the car after putting Harry in his car seat, 'I think it might be best if Harry didn't come round here too often. I don't think he likes Astor and Cody.'

Me and Rita debate about this a little more until I finally decide to just give up and leave. Rita's pissed off. I don't feel much.

'Harry, why did you _hurt_ Cody?'

Harry shrugs, 'dunno.'

I left it there. I was too tired to try and get the truth out of him.

Bad parenting score of one for Dexter.

(A/N: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!)

~Vozana666~ (Beta'd by DeathlyCarrots)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Spin On Fate.**

**Chapter Three.**

It's been two years.

There hasn't been any violent acts since Cody's cheek cut.

Until now.

'He broke a students nose Mr-.'

'I know,' I say, holding my hands up defensively, 'and I know you need to suspend him, however-.'

'We'd be expelling him Mr Morgan,' the principal says, 'this isn't the first time something weird has happened around Mr Potter here.'

'What else then?' I ask.

'Many things!' she exclaims, 'the other day he was running away from a few boys and he ended up on the school roof.'

I frown, 'and you didn't call me?!'

The principal goes silent and I have to resist the urge to smirk.

'Look,' I say, 'I'll make you a deal. You let Harry continue going to school here and I'll keep quiet about you losing my phone number and not contacting me about Harry until today. Deal?'

'But I must protect-.'

'I'll take that as a yes,' I push on. The principal nods and I grab Harry's hand, walking out of the office with him in tow.

When I look down, Harry is smirking.

'I wouldn't be smirking if I were you!' I say firmly, causing Harry to frown, 'you might have gotten out of trouble back there but you still haven't escaped my punishment!'

Harry pouts, 'but!'

'Next time,' I say, 'don't get caught.'

Harry doesn't understand what I'm saying now and it's full extent, but in a few years he will.

If he turns out the way I suspect he will.

**(***) **

'No video games!' I say to Harry, closing the bedroom door on his protests. I walk over towards my living room and sit down in front of my computer.

It's hard to work on cases with Harry around, I don't exactly want to traumatise him with images of dead bodies. I won't have to hide my work so much once Harry is a teenager. By then he'll be playing Grand Theft Auto and watching crime shows.

Not that I'm trying to push him into understanding. But I can just sense it. By the time he is a teenager, he will be like me.

And I have no way of stopping it.

**(A/N: okay. I understand that these chapters are short. And probably not descriptive. So, I welcome you to my writing. That's how my writing works. I write short and uncomplicated and then I write long and complicated because its what people don't expect after short, uncomplicated chapters. So if you're complaining or thinking of complaining, don't. Save the bitching for later because there is stuff coming. I mean, people who have read my work already know that.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this far. I have written up to chapter five so far seeing as I'm currently working on my own little novel. But I'll be sure to continue writing this as I go. **

**Please remember to read and review. It does in fact help me write faster. Otherwise, I kinda just forget about the story and never upload again and I have done that so many times, it hurts to think about.**

**Cya.)**

~Vozana666~ (Beta'd by DeathlyCarrots)


	4. Chapter 4

A Spin of Fate

Chapter Four

**(A/N: Holy freaking fuck I feel so bad, I'm so sorry! My iPad cord did a spaz and so my iPad died on me! But I'm back and up to like, chapter nine. This hasn't been Beta'd, so don't murder me.)**

They've found a relative that can take Harry in, who is willing to do so.

So Harry is being taken out of my care, out of Miami and to England. His Godfather, Sirius, is to take care of him from now on.

Harry doesn't want to leave.

And I don't know whether I'm happy or sad about this.

It takes only two days to have Harry completely packed. I had taken those two days off of work. Otherwise packing for him may have taken a week.

'I don't want to leave!'

I sigh and rub my face tiredly, I smile softly, hopefully calmingly.

'Wouldn't you prefer to live with your Godfather? He knew your parents, he could tell you stories about them-.'

'I don't care!'

Harry is stubborn, but is forced to leave anyway in a fit of his own tears. It's a pitiful sight, and Deb can't help but shed a tear watching. But she punches my shoulder soothingly, as if I were the one about to burst into tears, and tells me we should get to work at some point in the day.

**(***)**

I get letters from Harry every now and then. The letters have way too many postage stamps on them. He isn't used to having to send letters I guess.

The letters mainly tell me what he's being doing lately. What his new school is like. What his new Godfather is like.

I don't reply.

I never do.

I don't see a point.

**(***)**

Debra finds the letters and reads them without my permission. She freaks out when she discovers, from the letters sent to me, I've never replied to a single one.

She finds the envelopes in the bin and laughs at how, with every envelope, there are more postage stamps on them.

'You need to reply to him Dex!' Debra says with a sigh, 'you took care of him for almost three years, it's his eighth birthday soon! It would make his day-.'

I zone out. Just ignore her.

I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

**(***) **

Rita's disappointed. She was hoping that the boys would become friends.

Even I knew that was unlikely to happen. They were never going to become friends.

Rita explains to Cody that Harry won't be around anymore.

I have never seen Cody look so relieved.

'Good!' Cody says, 'Harry was a meanie!'

Rita gives me a sad look, as if to say I tried, then grabs Cody and tucks him into his bed as I stand in the kitchen, thinking.

Thinking that really, I didn't really try at all.

I wanted Harry to be like me.

**(***)**

It takes a few weeks to get back to work without the constant questions about Harry and how I feel about him no longer being in my custody.

I give the same reply every time.

If you count walking away and going to sit in my lab as a reply. I personally do.

I couldn't stand people before, but now they've just become even more annoying. I don't think they realise that my current "predicament" is none of their business and it never will be.

Debra gets some people to back off a little by telling them I'm not taking it well. Which annoys me because it makes me sound pathetic. I'll admit, if I had a choice of the two, I would have kept Harry in my custody.

But my heart isn't shattering into a million pieces at the sight of his deserted bedroom.

Probably because; I have no heart.

**(***)**

Exercise.

That's what's been keeping stuff off my mind lately.

Exercise.

Feel the pain, yet there's no emotional gain.

Debra broke up with Quinn, so she's now staying with me. We take turns from bed to couch. Tonight, I get the bed, meaning I also get the exercise machine.

'Keep it down in there!' Deb shouts from the couch, 'I'm trying to sleep!'

I turn off the machine, 'sorry Deb!' I say.

I guess I don't get the exercise machine after all.

**(***)**

The letters continue, I still don't reply. But ignoring Harry doesn't seem to be working.

Dear Dexter,

Today at school, I met a young boy and his name was Dexter! I told him that I used to know someone named Dexter, but I didn't explain how. He isn't nice like you though. He pushed me in the mud today. And I cut my knee on a rock, however Sirius fixed it up somehow...I guess by magic?

Why don't you ever reply to my letters Dexter? Are they not reaching you? Do you not love me anymore? Is it because of Sirius? I'm sorry.

Love,

Harry.

I rub my eyes, I don't know when love came into the equation. I never told Harry I loved him.

I grab out a piece of paper and a pen, I'm tried, so I don't really know what I'm writing.

After writing the letter, I put it in the envelope and go to bed.

**(***)**

'SIRIUS! HE REPLIED! DEXTER REPLIED!'

Sirius beamed as his Godson ran towards him in his school uniform, tooth missing, holding a letter above his head excitedly.

'Come on, we'll read it inside then champ!'

Harry ran quickly through the front door and into the dining room, he opens the letter, his excitement heightening and begins to read.

He finishes quickly and the look of excitement is gone, replaced with tears welling in his eyes.

'Whats wrong pup-?'

Harry pushes Sirius out of the way as he runs to his bedroom and slams the door behind him. Sirius, confused, walked over to the table and turned over the letter and read it aloud to himself.

'Dear Harry...' Sirius sighed, 'that bastard...'

_Dear Harry,_

_Please stop writing me letters._

_Dexter._


	5. Chapter 5

A Spin on Fate

Chapter Five

It's been a few years. Well. More than a few since I last saw Harry.

He would be thirteen now.

Ever since telling him not to, he hasn't sent me a single letter.

Which is good. I do not like to get attached. It makes things complicated and I do not need anymore complications in my life.

Me and Rita got married three years ago. She's pregnant. And to be honest I'm not positively thrilled about the motion. But I have to act like I am. I don't want to upset Rita.

So much for not getting attached.

**(***)**

'Dex, if you could get your head out of the clouds for a second, that'd be fucking great!'

I look up at Deb, who's looking a little impatient.

'Who pissed you off this time?' I ask.

'You did,' Deb says. I can tell she's lying, 'I need a bit of your time for something. I also need blood reports and...I just really need your time right now Dex.'

I frown, 'what's wrong?'

'I got a fucking phone call this morning,' Deb pulls up a chair and sits next to me, 'I...I don't know...it's just weird.'

'How?'

Deb sighed, 'the phone call was for you Dexter and they seemed mad. I think you might be in danger.'

**(***)**

The rest of the work day isn't as awkward as the conversation about my safety was. Masuka ended up coming into my lab, telling me a few cheap dirty jokes that I didn't find amusing and then left to go stare at some woman's ass for the next half an hour.

Me and Deb go get a coffee and she pretends to act as if everything is normal. But you can see in her eyes that she's worried about me. About my safety. From a phantom over the phone.

It's strange really.

I sometimes really wonder about people's fears. How are they so...pathetic?

**(***)**

The next few weeks are normal and Deb begins to look calm again, which I'm glad for. But she once again bursts into my office, looking pale and holding the phone.

'It's for you.'

I know instantly what she means. I grab the phone and put it to my ear.

'Hello, this is Dexter Morgan.'

There seems to be a laugh at the end of the phone, when the person speaks I can automatically tell they're young.

'I was wondering when I was going to get ahold of you,' the voice says, 'you see, I only had your sister's number-.'

'What do you want?'

'Where do you live. We'll meet up-.'

'Not a chance in the world,' I hang up and throw the phone back to Deb, 'just ignore them.'

'I can't!' Deb says, 'they're a private number, anyone could be calling me under a private number!'

I roll my eyes.

'Then just hang up the phone whenever you realise it's him.'

Deb nods, still looking relatively pale and leaves.

**(***)**

Deb suggests I take the day off, so I can relax a little.

If only she knew who I really was, then she wouldn't be so worried about me.

I walk towards my apartment door and take a deep breath, maybe it would be nice to have a nap or something. I turn the key and open the door, placing my forensics bag down.

As I enter my apartment, I just know something is wrong.

There is someone else _here_.


End file.
